<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ethics, Schmethics by donutsweeper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524224">Ethics, Schmethics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper'>donutsweeper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drugging, Electricity, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Unethical Medicine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Roberts saw many patients but he had his fun with only a few.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Sadistic Male OBGYN/Mpregnant Male Patient, Sheltered and Naive Teen/Doctor who takes advantage (M/M)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Original Characters &amp; Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ethics, Schmethics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsandrubies/gifts">emeraldsandrubies</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The last patient of the day is waiting for you in exam room one," the nurse informed him as she passed him the file. Giving it a quick skim, Doctor Roberts found it hard to keep the smile off his face. Jonathan Matthews, 19, pregnant. Conception date marked as uncertain, the pregnancy estimated to be somewhere in the second trimester. Implantation partner listed as 'unknown.' Arrived alone. No insurance. No medical history in the system. Excellent.</p><p>"Thank you, Emma." He debated back and forth for a moment before deciding this was too good an opportunity to pass up, but knowing he'd need to office to himself so he offered an innocent sounding, "You know, it's been a long day and you look tired. Why don't you head home early? I can see Mister Matthews by myself and then close up on my own."</p><p>"Oh would you? That would be wonderful! Are you sure you don't mind?"</p><p>"No, not at all. In fact, why don't you tell Margaret to switch over to the voice mail system and close up the front. I know the two of you haven't had a chance to go out together in a while."</p><p>"You're right, it's been ages. Thank you, doctor, thank you so much!"</p><p>Roberts waited in the hall pretending to read the file while Emma and Margaret got their things ready, giving them a distracted wave as they grabbed their coats and headed out the back entrance. He set the alarm after them and then, finally certain he wouldn't have to worry about any undue interruptions, he darted into his office. It took mere seconds to unlock his file cabinet and push aside the fake row of files to reveal the hidden compartment behind them. From there he pulled out his doctor's bag, his <i>other</i> doctor's bag. The special one. The one he only used for cases like this.</p><p>Returning to the exam room he made sure to straighten his tie and smooth his coat before knocking and pushing open the door, he wouldn't want Matthews to think he was anything other than the perfect model of a respectable doctor, now, did he? "Mister Matthews?" he asked, his tone the perfect combination of polite, professional disinterest.</p><p>"Yes." The young man was fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, unable to meet Roberts' eyes.</p><p>Overly nervous and shy, with the air of naivete along with being seriously out of his depth; Roberts could work with that. Walking into the room, he let the door swing shut behind him, waiting to introduce himself until he could time it to help cover the sound of the door being locked. "My name is Doctor Roberts, I understand this is your first visit with us today?" </p><p>"Y-yes, sir."</p><p>So polite. Even better. Robert made a point of flipping through the thin file Emma had compiled earlier like he was consulting it for the first time. "I don't see a primary physician listed here. If you could give me their information, I'll be able to—"</p><p>"No, I don't. I mean I haven't."</p><p>"At your age, I suppose I can understand that. It's not uncommon for young people to let the idea of an annual physical slide. Although, being pregnant, I would have thought that the idea of a baby..." he drifted off with a shake of his head and a sigh.</p><p>"That's why I'm here now. I thought, I mean I want. I mean," his hand seemed to move almost subconsciously to stroke his slight baby bump as he spoke, "I  figured I should do what it takes to make sure everything's okay, you know?"</p><p>"I do. I do indeed. Well, let's get this exam started then. Why don't you strip and get on the table."</p><p>"Strip?"</p><p>"Yes. Clothes off please." </p><p>"Don't I get a gown or something?"</p><p>Roberts offered an amused, indulgent smile. "Not for this particular obstetrics exam. So, chop chop, up on the table so we can get started."</p><p>He thought for a moment that Matthews would balk, argue more, or even try to leave, but instead the young man just bent down and started to untie his laces. Roberts set his bag on the little tray table, pretending to have his attention on pulling out his equipment and setting it up, but in reality he was watching as Matthews first shucked his shoes, then turned so he was facing the corner as he started to disrobe.</p><p>After a few minutes Matthews shuffled closer to the table, his hands hanging down in front of him in that way men did when they were making a vain attempt at covering their privates but mostly failing to do so. "Hop on up," Roberts said, patting the edge of the exam table.</p><p>Roberts started the exam off like he would any other, putting on his caring or concerned professional persona, depending on how the doctor-to-patient banter progressed. He was unsurprised at the information he teased out; like many you men before him Matthews had begun partying quite a lot upon fleeing his parents' home and there had been many occasions where he'd drunk to excess and had been rather promiscuous. Eventually he even admitted that he'd often forgo protection because he 'didn't like the feel of it' which had Roberts shaking his head and tsking.</p><p>"I bet you're rather regretting that decision now, hmmmm?"</p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"All right, let's see how you're coming along then. Scoot back and then lie down and we'll get your legs into the stirrups," Roberts ordered as he pulled the first stirrup out and unfolded it with a clang before moving on to doing the same with the second.</p><p>Matthews bit his lip, moving his hands off his lap while shifting his butt to where Roberts directed but immediately covered himself up again even as he gingerly placed a foot in each of the stirrups. For having slept around so much the boy was adorably shy.</p><p>"Now, now, I can't do a proper exam if I can't see everything. Here." Roberts moved to the head of the exam table and thumbed a barely noticeable switch, allowing him to remove the specially built corner covers and revealing the u-bolt he'd installed and medical cuffs he stored there. "Arms up. Over your head now." It took a few minutes but the moment Matthews complied and had his wrists close enough, Roberts grabbed them and secured them in place.</p><p>Matthews squawked and while he was distracted, trying to tug at the restraints and free his arms, Roberts darted to the other end of the table and pulled another set of cuffs from his pocket. He had one around the left ankle and locked to the stirrup and was attaching the right before Matthew even noticed.</p><p>"Doctor, what are you doing?" He tugged and twisted, yanked and pulled. "Let me go! Let me out!"</p><p>"It's necessary for a proper exam now, Mister Matthews, I have to insist you calm down, you are going to hurt yourself." </p><p>For a few minutes Roberts did nothing, just stood and watched while Matthews hurled curses and insults and threats while flailing about as much as he could. It was utterly entertaining and all that effort would be for naught. The cuffs were both exceedingly well made and wonderfully padded, utterly unbreakable and unlikely to leave a mark. Eventually though, when Matthews showed no sign of stopping, Roberts decided a little chemical intervention would be needed if he wanted to finish the exam at a reasonable hour. As that wasn't an uncommon reaction he already had a syringe already prepared and all it took was a swipe with an alcohol wipe to clean a spot before he was jabbing it into the thigh muscle.</p><p>"I'm gonna kill you! I'm gonna report you to…. to… Ohhh… What did you do? What's happening….."</p><p>"Just a little something to help you relax," Roberts explained. It was a minor paralytic of his own concoction. Perfectly safe for the fetus as it only affected muscle coordination, thus helping to keep the parent moving much while he worked. "Don't worry, it won't harm the baby. Now, that you're settled, let's begin."</p><p>He began the exam as he would any other, measuring the baby by recording Matthews' girth, placing the pregnancy approximately half-way along. After jotting the information in the file he pulled out his phone and clicked on the recording app— for documentation reasons, of course, note taking would be easier and more sanitary that way—then  washed his hands and donned a pair of gloves. "Before I check on your birthing channel, let's make sure your penis and scrotum are healthy. All that sleeping around, who knows what you've been exposed to." </p><p>Humorously, even under the drug's influence, Matthews blushed in response.</p><p>Hooking the stool with his foot, he dragged it over so he could sit and be more comfortable while he got to work. "Scrotum appears healthy with no signs of abnormality, slightly small but well formed," he noted as he cupped Matthews' balls, massaging and squeezing them under the guise of checking them for moles or lumps. "Skin shows no signs of disease." Holding a testicle in one hand he pinched the skin, tugging and stretching it out before letting it go. Matthews' breath hitched, but he didn't make a sound, even when Roberts repeated the action. "Skin supple and firm."</p><p>Moving on to the penis, Roberts wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking it lightly with his thumb. After taking the time to record the boring, expected medical information needed, he moved on to the more interesting portion of the evening. "I need to examine your urethra." He, in fact, needed to do no such thing, but that was neither here nor there. "It might be a bit uncomfortable, but try to relax," he informed Matthews, knowing that by saying that he would be all but ensuring Matthews <i>would</i> do his best to tense up, resulting in a much more painful experience for the young man.</p><p>To prevent any permanent injury he made sure to drizzle in some lube before grabbing the thinnest of the probes and pressing it against the tip of the urethra. "What are you," Matthews began, "wait, wait, no, no no," he repeated over and over as Roberts started to slip it inside.</p><p>"You want me to make sure you're healthy enough to bring this baby to term, don't you?" As expected the probe went in easily, so after spinning it around once Roberts changed it out for the next size up. And then the next, and then the next. The fifth was a rather tight fit, but Roberts made it work. "Not bad," he murmured, ignoring Matthew's soft complaints. "Healthier than I would have thought. Now to test its response to electrical stimulus."</p><p>"Its response to what?" Matthews aped.</p><p>"Electrical stimulus. It's quite simple really," Roberts explained as he carefully fitted two electrodes to either side of each testicle, touched a fifth to the end of the probe and then flipped the switch on the device. It was only the slightest of currents, but the reaction was instantaneous: a beautiful high pitched whine. With some regret he turned it off after only thirty seconds but he didn't want to damage the young man. "Excellent reaction. Time to check your rectum next, I think."</p><p>"My what?" Matthews gasped, breathing heavily. "Why?"</p><p>"Need I remind you of your sexual history?" Roberts dryly commented. He left he probe inside the penis, which caused it to jut out in a forced erection but Roberts was able to shift it out of the way—making sure to brush and touch it as much as possible, of course—so he could insert the anal speculum. It clicked loudly as he adjusted it, opening the passage wider and wider, until he could peer inside easily. "Now for some swabs." The length of the swabs were completely unnecessary, but the look of horror Matthews gave when shown them was utterly delightful. He did make sure to poke, prod and scrape the prostate as he took his samples, dictating the resulting reactions of course. </p><p>"Time for another electrical test I should think," he said, attaching an electrode to the speculum. This time the resulting whine was accompanied by Matthews' legs twitching and jerking; the stimulation must have been so great the reaction to it couldn't be contained by the drug. Interesting. </p><p>"And now for the birth channel." Professional integrity kept him from doing anything other than the typical gynecological exam here. He wouldn't risk damaging the fetus.</p><p> Once the boring part was finished he clicked the speculum open a little wider to make it easier for him to reach in and stroke the prostate. With his other hand he removed the speculum, then electrodes and then began massaging Matthew's testicles, his shaft, his perineum. Experience had him changing his touch according to the reaction, altering the pressure, the pace, until the young man was a whimpering mess, begging for release. Then when the moment was right, he pulled the probe out, drawing Matthew's organism along with it. </p><p>He made quick work of cleaning up afterwards, using alcohol wipes on Matthews before washing up himself at the sink. A few moments later he administered a second drug, this one would counteract the effects of the first while also making him quite drowsy and messing slightly with recent memories, and waited for it to begin to work. Matthews moved fitfully for a moment, but soon succumbed to its effects and his eyes fluttered closed. </p><p>Matthews was out of it enough that Roberts was able to undo the cuffs and put them away before slip Matthews' arms into a gown and tilting his head to tie it loosely at the neck. Then he spread it over the young man so it would lie as if he had put the gown on himself before laying down. Then it was a simple matter of slipping in his earbuds and replaying the notes he'd made, filling the pertinent information into Matthews' file while he waited the ten or so minutes it would take for Matthews to wake. Roberts had plenty of experience at spinning the right kind of story that would have Matthews believing he'd simply nodded off near the end of the exam. With any luck he'd be able to convince Matthews to schedule a checkup for next month before he left, there were a few more tests he'd like to do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>